


Chocolate Goodness

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Blow Jobs, Breastfeeding, Chocolate, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Erections, F/M, Fingerfucking, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Missionary Position, Porn, Seduction, Stealing, Surprise Ending, chocolate bath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: It's the three year anniversary of Dexter and Raven's relationship and Dexter couldn't be more happy to celebrate, that is until he sees quite the unforgettable anniversary gift that Raven's got for him. How will he react to all of this?





	Chocolate Goodness

**Author's Note:**

> Me and the co-writer of this fic, Sirensong1029, do not own anything associated with Ever After High or its characters. Ever After High is owned and associated by Mattel and the respective co-authors of the EAH books, Shannon Hale and Suzanne Selfors. So this is another idea I had that involves Raven, Dexter and inspired by one of CinnamonToastKen's videos, so I figured me and Sirensong1029 test this baby out for a test drive. That's right Dexven fans, you're gonna get a sugary sweet smutfic courtesy of me and Sirensong1029! So grab some Hershey's, make some s'mores out of them and enjoy!

The smell of cologne was flooding all around the dorm room that Dexter Charming was in inside the halls of Ever After High. With that smell going throughout the entire room, that must only mean that there was some sort of special occasion. Either the school was being fumigated due to one of Kitty's pranks or perhaps Dexter was wearing the snazzy cologne because he was going out with the girl and happily ever after of his dreams:

Raven Queen.

Yes, that Raven Queen. The one who had been haunting Dexter Charming's dreams for quite some time. No one knew why Dexter was into a woman quite like her. Everybody thought Dexter was a bit nuts to be going out with someone who was nearly treated like an outcast when she was a bit young. Yet Dexter didn't care what the rest of them thought. What mattered was that Dexter really had it bad for her.

Was it those alluring dark purple eyes?

Was it her beautiful dark purple hair that went all the way down to her waist?

Was it because of the way she was dressed a little dark?

Well, it could be all of those things above for Dexter, but the real reason why she liked Raven was the fact that she was human like him. And that was something that Raven could relate with on a regular basis as well. And it was that kind of chemistry between Dexter and Raven that helped keep their relationship growing very strong for the past three years that Dexter had been in this school. So what better way than to celebrate their three-year anniversary than to do the usual stuff that Dexter had thought of? A romantic dinner to Dexter's favorite steakhouse down at the Village of Bookend for their delicious gourmet burgers and a movie down at the multihex was definitely right up Dexter's alley.

And he was even dressed up for the occasion. Dexter even analyzed his entire wardrobe using one of the full-body mirrors he had borrowed from his superior Charming sibling and brother, Daring Charming. Of course, all he had was the gold crown, signature glasses, white buttoned up shirt, dark blue coat, blue jeans and black dress shoes. With an outfit like that, no wonder he was bound to strike Raven's entire fancy.

"Mmmmm, Dexter, you sure look good." Dexter smirked to himself in the mirror before adding, "You're sure to win her over with an outfit like that. So far, I got the glasses, the coat, the pants, the shoes, the smile, am I forgetting anything?"

After doing such thinking, Dexter finally came to realization that quick.

"Oh, I know! Breath mints!" He exclaimed as he headed over to the dresser.

Within no time, Dexter pulled out a small can of mints, immediately popping one in his mouth. After all, no girl would definitely wanna go out with someone whose breath would smell like the inside of a garbage truck, and Dexter didn't want that. After checking out his breath, which luckily managed to get very minty, Dexter put those mints in his pocket for safe keeping.

After he put them away in his coat pocket, he took in a brief gasp, only to realize that he had also forgotten something as well.

_"Damn it, I forgot the deodorant!"_ Dexter thought to himself. _"There's no way I'm gonna smell of sweat!"_

With an ounce of panic nearly setting in, Dexter headed to his dorm's private bathroom quick as he could.

He rushed into the bathroom and headed straight for his cabinet full of products. Since he knew Raven had an addiction to chocolate, he grabbed the deodorant with that scent. Putting it on, he sighed in relief, feeling glad that he had remembered to put it on before he went to get her. Little did he know, he was going to get more chocolate where that came from. Suddenly, he got a hext from Raven.

'R- Where r u? I have ur gift waiting for u here.'

'D- I'm on my way, I forgot something at my dorm lol.'

'R- ok, I'll be here love u.'

'D- I love you too My Queen.'

After quickly checking to make sure he had everything he neeeded, not wanting to make the same mistake twice, he rushed out of his dorm as to not keep her waiting. Within minutes he arrived at her door. He knocked, but there was no reply. Again he knocked but still no answer.

"Raven? Are you in here?" He slowly opened the door, not taking notice of the dimmed lights and rose petals. Soft music flowed from within the room.

"Over here Dex." A voice purred lustfully.

It wasn't long before Dexter's eye snapped over to the bed, where he seen a naughty looking Raven.

He couldn't help but stare at the kinky outfit she was in. Ten inch black stilettos, fishnet stockings going up those endless legs, a lacy black thong with a tiny purple bow, and a sexy violet laced up corset, displaying those beautiful 34 D cup globes. His member grew harder the slightest bit at the sexy sight that was Raven herself.

"R... R... Raven?" Dexter stuttered.

"Ohhh, you're so cute when you're a little clueless..." said Raven with a sweet smile.

"I, uh... I didn't really expect this." The nerd added before a big blush appeared around his face.

"There's no need to be nervous, Dexter." She chuckled while strutting over to him, "After all, you should be excited for your gift."

After taking another good look at Raven's racy getup, Dexter started to analyze this situation standing before him right now. And it wasn't long before realization hit him once again.

"Soooooo, what you're wearing is my gift?" raised Dexter's eyebrow.

"No, silly," Raven chuckled. "This ain't your gift..."

"Really? Than what is?" Dexter asked, which gave Raven quite a sly smirk across her chin.

Raven stalked over to her dresser and opened up the top drawer, she pulled out a silky looking object. She walked back over and he realized it was a blindfold.

"What's this for?" Dexter inquired.

"I want your gift to stay a surprise."

He nodded in response as Raven's delicate hands tied the blindfold into place. She took him by the hand and lightly guided him to the surprise. She turned him away from the gift and took off the garment.

"Don't turn around, just keep your eyes on me..." Raven whispered.

Dexter was more than happy to comply with her request. Smirking as she realized she captured his attention she started her little show.

She sensually ran her hands down those long legs, taking off those hot heels. She moved her arms and touched herself to get him excited. Squeezing those precious melons, grinding her hand against her crotch, and even going as far as turning around and spanking her ass. She ever so slowly slid her stockings off, leaving her creamy legs exposed for him to see. Dexter imagined what those legs would feel like wrapped around him while he made love to her. Oh how he wanted it. Raven smirked clearly seeing the arousal in his eyes, she unbuttoned her corset leaving her chest bare, only her thong left on. His eyes bulged out upon seeing those gorgeous breasts all for him. He had to fight the urge to reach out and ravage her chest like there was no tomorrow. The way they swayed slightly when she breathed was hypnotic, and boy was it working. Finally after a few minutes of teasing she hooked her thumbs into the corners of her panties and slid them down, leaving her tight pink clit out in the open, along with her curvaceous rump.

"You ready for the real gift now, Dex?" His mouth dropped open when he heard what was next.

"Sure, I guess." Dexter nodded as he opened his eyes.

And when he did however, his jaw dropped to the floor.

"Oh... my... godmother." He gulped.

The image that Dexter was staring at was a naked curvaceous Raven sitting on a bathtub full of melted chocolate! His glasses started steaming up right away as a result, seeing the hot seductive daughter of Evil Queen literally swimming on liquid fudge. The smell of delicious chocolate was so strong, that it was reaching up to Dexter's entire nose like a strong, gentle breeze. In fact, seeing Raven's nude body being coated by delicious dark chocolate was making Dexter lick his entire lips out of hunger. Just all that chocolate and all that Raven was more than enough to make Dexter more stiff inside his trousers.

While his mouth was agape of this incredible image, a chuckling Raven decided to snap Dexter out of his chocolate-infested daydream.

"So, stud... what do you think?" she winked.

"I-I think you are gorgeous, and so so hot." Raven smiled.

"Thank you Dex... Are you hungry?" She smirked slightly. Dexter's eyes bulged out of his entire head when he caught the hidden meaning behind her words.

"Um, yes." Dexter nodded before stuttering, "But it d-d-depends if your willing t-t-to serve me dinner?"

"While that would be lovely, I'd much rather just skip to dessert." Raven smirked naughtily before adding, "So, care to climb in...?"

Dexter couldn't help but nod in response, seeing that as an invitation to climb into the bathtub alongside her.

Getting his clothes a little too tight, Dexter decided to loosen up his outfit by getting rid of his coat, shirt, shoes and pants. Despite being such a scrawny guy, he was quite slim and muscular around his body, even though his brother was more muscular than him. And Raven found his very lean form so arousing. While she started feeling her own ample chest throughout the chocolate silk, Dexter now started to pull down the only thing Raven had desired to see him put down: His underwear. Raven had now stared in amazement of his full nude body, especially the sight of his ten-inch member standing on full ecstatic display. The dark and mysterious Raven could now feel her brain being flooded with thoughts of Dexter's throbbing manmeat, thinking of ways on what to do with that toned phallus of his.

Dexter soon threw his clothes away in a pile as he stepped inside a tub warm of creamy chocolate heaven. However, the feeling felt a little chilling as ever, making Dexter shiver quite a bit while Raven just relaxed right away and giggled.

"Oooh, it's a bit cold..." Dexter chuckled a bit.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to the feeling," winked Raven. "Now come here..."

Dexter was more than happy to oblige, wanting to feel her creamy smooth skin against his. As soon as he was within reach Raven forcefully grabbed his head and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. With his hands roaming all around her lovely body and fistfuls of his hair in her hands, it was a hot sight for sure. Eventually the kiss broke, a string of saliva, red puffy lips, and a lot of panting were the only evidence of the steamy makeout session.

"Mmmmm, care to feast on these chocolate-covered tits...?" Raven whispered to Dexter, teasing him with her busty chest.

Seeing and hearing her response head-on, Dexter took a look at her delectable fudge-covered mounds with a juicy tongue forming inside him. He then managed to give Raven quite the arousing answer when he said with a pleasing nod:

"Oh my hex, I so do..."

"Then come and get me, stud..." Raven winked seductively.

An eager as ever Dexter did just that. He greedily pulled her onto his lap, leaving his eye level with her delicious mounds. He wasted no time and brought his mouth down on her right breast, swirling his tongue over her taunt nipple, relishing the taste of tangy dark chocolate mixed in with Raven's savory natural flavor. Dexter was very skilled with his tongue, as he had practiced on a mannequin back before him and Raven got together. Raven had realized his skill the second he latched onto her, reducing her to a moaning mess.

"Oh, Dex! O-Oh g-gods, DON'T STOP! Nghh-"

Dexter smirked at his ability to get the strongest, most powerful damsel in school to beg and grovel at his feet.

All of a sudden, one of his hands started going down through the chocolate puddle, right beneath Raven's extra sweet spot. The ravenous Raven was now starting to feel a very ticklish feeling happening between her legs, as if something started to wiggle inside. Her thoughts had now said it all, imagining the feeling of Dexter's fudge-covered hands inserting deep inside her tight pink snatch like the sneakiest thief he ever was. Dexter didn't waste no time fingering her out, going fast as he could until his hand was so tired and exhausted, he just couldn't finger her anymore.

Luckily, he had enough stamina in his body to thrust his fingers in, giving Raven quite a silky smooth emotion from her loins. It didn't take too long for Raven to make her legs spasm all around the chocolate-infested tub. She did her best to keep her legs around the fudge puddle while enduring Dexter's tight finger thrusts around her fluffy pink clit. By now, he went so fast and hard that chills were now coming from Raven's spine, indicating an early explosion coming her way.

"Dexter, I'm gonna...!" Raven cried out before the unthinkable happened.

A deafened gasp broke out inside Raven, forcing Dexter to feel a very sticky stream across his chocolate coated hands. It emitted quite a very warm, albeit very hot feeling across his hand for mesmerizing pleasure. Looking up at the desperation across Raven's face, Dexter brought his hand out full of chocolate and fed it to Raven's mouth, making her lick around that fudge-coated hand of hers in quite a sexy desiring way.

Raven moaned in pure fudge-flavored delight, already being aroused by those surprisingly muscular hands of his filled with the most darkest of chocolates. Craving for some more, Dexter dipped his hand in the dark fudge and sent it straight to Raven's face, making him lick his hand all over with quite a chilling mood.

"Mmmmmm, so yummy..." smirked the beautiful Raven.

"I'm glad to oblige..." Dexter whispered in return.

"Hey, Dex? I'm starving. Do you mind if I grab a bite to eat?" Raven requested, giving her best innocent yet sultry look she could muster.

"No, not at all. Feel free to help yourself." A light blush coating his fair skin.

As much as Raven wanted to tease him, she was so hungrily desperate that she couldn't help but dive right down onto his big dark chocolate coated man meat. Taking all of his ten inches down her throat, she bobbed her head at an increasingly fast pace. As much as Raven was injoying herself, the pleasure was ten fold for Dexter. Her mouth was warm, giving the feel of hot cocoa by the fire on Christmas Eve. In short, it was appealing and it was amazing.

Just the extreme warmth on its own was almost enough to make him explode on contact. Of course, that combined with her incredible skill to hit all of his sensitive spots, and her tendency to lightly graze her teeth against his member in a teasing manner. When Raven used her delicate hands to lightly graze his balls he had to hold on to something or he would surely fall over. Wrapping his hands in her long, beautiful and ravenous purple hair, he did his best to steady himself. But it wasn't inevitable. Once Raven gave a throaty moan that vibrated his entire length, Dexter had started to see stars all over the entire room.

"Oh, oh gods!" Dexter squealed before moaning out, "Raven, I'm... I'm gonna...!"

Suddenly, a long moan had broken out of Dexter as a big gigantic seed splurted out of him like a geyser and flew throughout Raven's entire sugar-coated mouth, making her lick all around the head in order to suck out the rest of the cum shooting out of him. She sucked up so many amounts that it was leaving Dexter dry from his soft white seed. Raven felt quite an expert at this kind of thing, never knowing how good she was at giving Dexter some head.

It was the kind of sensation that was now making Dexter Charming look exhausted and tired all around the tub full of dark chocolate.

"Raven... that... was amazing." Dexter said between breaths.

"Thanks Dex," Raven giggled before smirking, "However, we're way far from being over through."

"Damn, what must you do that won't satisfy me more?" groaned Dexter.

"Easy, it's this." Raven grinned naughtily.

It wasn't long before Dexter found his lap being pinned across Raven's shapely curvaceous hips in return. By now, just the image of her super tight folds being positioned all around his fudge-coated cock was making Dexter blush all over his face and body altogether.

"You ready for me, Dexter...?" She whispered.

"Oh hex, I am." nodded Dexter in response.

With that Raven plunged down onto him before he could even blink. Raven moaned at the sensation of being filled. She had been looking forward to this all day long. Her hips started to gently move around Dexter's lap sensually, building up his cock twice as ever. A hiss broke out from Dexter Charming himself, imagining how tight and sticky Raven was inside her soft pink folds. Her tight chocolate-soaked pussy was being plunged down slowly due to the thickness of the soft creamy chocolate, which were now being spreaded all throughout their loins now. It provided quite a silky smooth feeling for his desired member. The same type of phallus that was being rocked, purred and grinded infectiously by the sensation of her warm juicy pussy.

As time passed on, Raven started to rock her hips even more, going into turbo speed mode. The speed of her rocking and twerking around that studded member of his proved to be too strong for Dexter, who clung onto her firm curvaceous ass meat tightly for perfect measure. He even gave up some of his stamina to push her hips toward her shapely badonkadonk, making Raven bounce all around that chocolate. Given the speed both Raven and Dexter were going, the entire pool of chocolate were now splashing around, making quite the infectious music to both the lovebirds ears. A moaning Raven had grinned naughtily as she felt a little sprinkle shoot up from her clit, which obviously meant that Dexter was this close to reaching his climax.

However, Dexter wasn't quite done yet. The two hung on to each other, forcing Dexter to roll Raven right over and set her aside on the bottom while he was now on top. With his throbbing member still trapped between her warm pink harness, Dexter used his hips to good use and pressed on a bit slowly once more. Raven wrapped her soft, slender arms around Dexter's neck, hanging for dear life as she attempted to endure every endearing thrust Dexter gave her. Once again, it was a bit soft and smooth thanks to their loins trapped in the pool of chocolate fudge, but luckily, with the feeling of her juices mixed with the liquid fudge, Dexter was once again stepping up his pace.

Raven then locked her legs right around the lower waist of Dexter, making Dexter literally attached to her. Her grip around Dexter got a little tightened when he started pounding her fast and furious, leaving Raven wanting more of the desirable dork himself. By now, those thrusts were getting to Dexter's entire loins, as he felt a shaking occur out of him. Knowing this first hand, Dexter started going faster and faster and faster and faster. In fact, Dexter went so fast that it had now made Raven's entire sweet spot sore and soft in a very hurt way. Thrusts like that didn't effect Raven, who was now clinching her sharp dark chocolate-covered nails around the nerd's skin. After all the moaning, the clinging and the banging, Dexter's loins shivered in pleasure, now finally reaching it's peak.

"I'm cumming... I'M CUMMING AGAiN!" hissed the nerd.

With one last thrust, Raven had hit the mother of all window-shattering moans, feeling the warm hot aura of seed splurting through her womb repeatedly. Raven hissed uncontrollably as she endured every jolt and every blast swirling around her chocolate-soaked clit to the point where she was now being filled to the brim with nothing but Dexter's entire seed inside her. Dexter had been filling her up so much that it now got him so exhausted and dehydrated enough to collapse and pass out on top of him.

After all of the madness they endured between each other, it all ended with Dexter and Raven sharing a passionate embrace in each other's sticky chocolate-coated arms. The two were caught in one mesmerizing aroma of both chocolate and sex combined, with the latter neither admitting that it was the most insane, yet hottest sex that they had ever felt. Oh wait, it WAS the best sex both lovers ever felt in quite a while.

"That was... really sticky." Dexter chuckled.

"Ohhh, quit being such a dork, Dexter." Raven chuckled, hitting him playfully in the arm.

"I'm just kidding, Raven. It was hot." The nerd smiled.

"Me too," sighed Raven. "So, did you like your little anniversary gift?"

"I soooooooo love it." Dexter nodded before wondering out of curiosity, "Although there's something I always wanted to know."

"What's that?" Raven raised her eyebrow.

"Where on earth did you manage to get all of this chocolate in this tub?" asked the nerd.

Hearing this, Raven let out quite a giddy chuckle and said, "Well..."

_**In the kitchen...** _

Ginger Breadhouse was heading straight into the Castleteria kitchen, hoping to bake the tallest triple fudge chocolate cake she could ever make.

"Mmmmmm, I can't wait to melt some of that chocolate I'm gonna use for my cake." grinned a hungry Ginger.

Rubbing her hands in anticipation, Ginger went to the cabinet full of chocolate and opened it...

...

...

...only to realize the rest of the dark chocolate was gone!

"WHO IN THE HOLY HEX STOLE MY CHOCOLATE?!" Ginger yelled out.

_**Back in the bathroom...** _

Dexter had a shocked look on his face when he had realized that Raven had stole the chocolate under Ginger's nose, but strangely, he didn't seem to snap at her. Instead, he felt quite surprised.

"Boy, is Ginger gonna be pissed." gulped Dexter.

"Relax Dexter, Ginger won't even know it's me," Raven smirked. "Besides, I smeared a little chocolate around the Crumb Twins, so Ginger will think they stole the chocolate instead."

"You... are so awesome." Dexter chuckled.

"I know I do..." whispered Raven as she and Dexter continued to engage in a slow savory makeout session around the tub full of chocolate.

For Dexter, this was quite the anniversary gift that he wanted out of this. And it was definitely not worth forgetting either.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, we apologize if the sex kinda got rushed, but regardless, it was still damned hot enough to get every Dexter/Raven fan hot and bothered. And we hope it got you hot and bothered too. If you like this, then show your review button some love and fav! Until then, Warrior and Sirensong1029 over and frickin' out! Peace, my gangstas!


End file.
